


Day 1: Putting up decorations

by themillsisters



Series: 25 Days Of Christmas - Swanfire [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 25 Day Holiday OTP Challenge, Bickering, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themillsisters/pseuds/themillsisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl who loves Christmas but will never admit so. Nonsense bickering, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Putting up decorations

Emma loved Christmas.

She loved winter.

She loved snow (as in, snow-snow, not her mother, but I guess she loved her mother, snow, as well), and how it would fall so perfectly on frail branches.

She loved the warmth on the fireplace as she cuddled herself up in a soft blanket, with hot chocolate within her hand, soft instrumental music playing in the background.

She always dreamed about spreading Christmas with someone she loved;putting up the decorations together, finding the perfect tree, pretending to be Santa with her future children, playing in the snow, cuddling in the morning..and now she did.

Neal.

Her true love.

Emma couldn't imagine spending Christmas with anyone but him.

She caught a glimpse of Neal opening the holiday shed out the window and smiled. There was a shed in the garage that stored all of their decorations and costumes of such for holidays around the year. Mostly Christmas and halloween stuff.

Emma let out a sigh and smiled, as she rushed outside, slamming the door behind her. What could she say, she loved Christmas.Emma wouldn't ever admit so though. Doesn't ever stop her from being festive, but she will _definitely_ deny it.

"Need any help?" She questioned from behind him, feeling the frost upon the ground. The streets has _frosted_ but not snow. Yet, anyways.

"Uh yeah," Neal nodded and handed her a box. "Hold that."

She nodded, as Emma felt a unprepared weight within her fingertips. "Woah, heavy."

"Can't take it?"

"Of course I can,"she rolled her eyes.

"But you should've warned me it wasn't light."

Neal's eyes filled with confusion, with undertoned sarcasm. "But, what would be the fun in that?"

"I hate you," the blonde quipped, and started to walk to the porch.

"Really? 'Cause I think you love me."

"Shut up."

"She said, flirtatiously." He added, smirking.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "You're impossible."

"Even the word impossible says 'I'm possible.'"

"It would be wise of you to shut up."

Neal laughed. "Okayyy. I get it."

Emma and Neal spent the morning putting up the Christmas lights and more until the afternoon approached, and they had to pick Henry up from school.

Of course, continuing when they got back. The three of them, that is.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December 1st! Get ready for these. Most will prob be nonsense fluff so...enjoy. The frost thing is inspired by the fact that's happening here for the past two weeks.


End file.
